n64dudefandomcom-20200216-history
Olympique de Marseille
Olympique de Marseille (French pronunciation: [ɔlɛ̃pik də maʁsɛj], locally [ɔlɛ̃ˈpikə də mɑχˈsɛjə]; also known as l'OM IPA: [lo.ɛm], locally [loˈɛmə]) is a French association football club based in Marseille. Founded in 1899, the club play in Ligue 1 and have spent most of their history in the top tier of French football. Marseille have been French champions nine times and have won the Coupe de France a record ten times. In 1993, the club became the first and only French club to win the UEFA Champions League. In 1994, Marseille were relegated because of a bribery scandal, losing their domestic trophy, but not the UEFA Champions League title. In 2010, Marseille became French champions again, under the stewardship of former club captain Didier Deschamps. Marseille's home ground is the 60,031-person-capacity Stade Vélodrome located in the southern part of the city, where they have played since 1937. The Stade Vélodrome is renowned for its lively atmosphere. The club have a large fan-base having regularly averaged the highest all-time attendance in French football. Marseille's average home gate for the 2008–09 season was 52,276, the highest in Ligue 1. Marseille's traditional kit colours were white shirts and shorts with blue socks until 1986. Since 1986, Marseille have played with white shirts, white shorts and white socks, and the blue color became lighter due to Adidas marketing. The club's current badge was adopted in 2004. The club's motto Droit Au But (French for "Straight to the Goal") appears under the badge and a star representing the victory in the Champions League is featured on the top. In 1997, Marseille was purchased by Franco-Swiss businessman Robert Louis-Dreyfus. History Olympique de Marseille were founded by René Dufaure de Montmirail, a French sports official, in 1892, as an omnisport club. Known as Sporting Club, US Phocéenne, and Football Club de Marseille in the first five years after their foundation, the club adopted the name Olympique de Marseille in 1899, in honor of the anniversary of Marseille's founding by Greeks from Phocaea some 25 centuries earlier, with the name Olympique, coming from ancient Olympic Games and the colours (reversed flag of Greece) chosen to represent the club. At first, rugby union was the most important team sport of the club, the motto Droit au but coming from rugby. Affiliated with USFSA since 1898, it was only in 1902, thanks to English and German people (according to André Gascard), that football began to be played by Olympique de Marseille. Richer and better organized than other football teams of Marseille (Sporting, Stade, Phocéenne.), Olympique de Marseille, playing at the Stade de l'Huveaune, took the leadership in the city. In 1904, Olympique de Marseille won the first Championnat du Littoral, opposing teams from Marseille and its suburbs, and took part in the final rounds of the eleventh French championship. At that time, the word "football" applied to rugby, and people used the word "Association" (which would be soccer in North America) for football. During the twenties, Olympique de Marseille became an important team in France, winning the Coupe de France in 1924, 1926 and 1927. The team won the French championship in 1929, defeating Club Français. The Coupe de France in 1924 was the club's first major title, won against FC Sète which dominated French football at the time. In the twenties, numerous French internationals such asJules Dewaquez, Jean Boyer or Joseph Alcazar played for Marseille. In 1930, Marseille lost against Sète, which would be the winner, in the semi-final round. In 1931, the team became champion of the South-East, with victories against rivals such as Sète. In the Coupe de France, l'OM lost in 5 matches to Club Français, winning the second match which was canceled due to the disqualification of the Marseille striker Vernicke. Even though the 1931–32 season was less successful, Marseille easily entered professionalism. In 1932, the team became a member of the union of professional clubs. On 13 January 1932 at 9:15 pm, at the Brasserie des Sports, Mr. Dard, Mr. Bison, Dr. Rollenstein, Mr. Etchepare, Mr. Leblanc, Mr. Mille, Mr. Anfosso, Mr. Sabatier, Mr. Seze, Mr. Bazat, Mr. Molteroj, and Mr. Pollack elected the following committee: Honorary Presidents: Paul Le Cesne et Fernand Bouisson President: M. Dard Vice-Presidents: Mr. Leblanc, Mr. Bison, Mr. Etchepare, Dr. Rollenstein et Mr. Anfosso General Secretary: Mr. Possel-Daydier Treasurer: Mr Bison (assisted by Mr Ribel). For the first championship, Division 1 was divided into two pools. Marseille finished second in the first, behind Lille OSC. For its first match of the championship, Marseille defeated the future champion, Lille. In 1937, Marseille won its first professional French championship thanks to goal difference (+30 for Marseille, +17 for FC Sochaux-Montbéliard). The arrival of Vasconcellos made the defence stronger, whereas former goalkeeper Laurent Di Lorto shone with Sochaux and France. In the meantime, Marseille won the Coupe de France in 1935 and 1938 but failed a double success in 1934, due to FC Sète. In 1938, Larbi Ben Barek signed with Marseille and became "the black pearl" for the team. World War II would cut his career short. The 1942–43 season was full of records: 100 goals in 30 matches, including 20 in one match (20–2 against Avignon), in which Aznar scored 9 goals, including the first 8 (Marseille was leading 8–0), playing only 70 minutes. Aznar scored 45 goals in 30 matches, plus 11 in cup games, for a record of 56 goals in 38 matches. With the minots (young players) of the moment (Scotti, Robin, Dard, Pironti), Marseille won the cup in two matches against FC Girondins de Bordeaux (4–0). In 1948, thanks to a draw against Sochaux, Marseille became the champions of France. The two last victories at the Stade Vélodrome against Roubaix (6–0) and FC Metz (6–3) were important, as Aznar and Robin's returned in spring. In 1952, Marseille were about to be relegated, but Gunnar Andersson saved his team, finishing as top scorer with 31 goals. The team won (5–3) on aggregate against US Valenciennes. The same year, Marseille lost at the Stade Vélodrome against AS Saint-Étienne 10–3, but Liberati was injured. In 1953, Gunnar Andersson would take the record of goals scored in one season with 35. Marseille was runner-up in the Coupe de France (OGC Nice won 2–1) in 1954 and the Coupe Drago in 1957 to (RC Lens which won 3–1). Marseille were struggling at the time and were relegated for the first time in 1959. From 1959 to 1965, the team played in the second division, except during the 1962/63 season, finishing 20th out of 20 in the first division. In 1965, Marcel Leclerc became president. Marcel Leclerc era and crisis The first period of Olympique de Marseille's domination of the French League started in the early '70s under Marcel Leclerc's presidency (1965–1972). His ambition allowed Marseille to return to theFirst division in 1965–66. They went on to win the Coupe de France in 1969 as well as the First division in 1971 with a record of 44 goals by Josip Skoblar, helped by Roger Magnusson. The arrival ofGeorges Carnus and Bernard Bosquier from Saint-Étienne helped them to win the Ligue 1 and the Coupe de France in 1972. Marseille played in the European Cup in 1971–72 and 1972–73 but were defeated by AFC Ajax of Johan Cruijff and Juventus. However, success was not to last. Marcel Leclerc was forced to leave the club on 19 July 1972. The president was a stubborn man, and he threatened the whole league by threatening to withdraw his professional team from Ligue 1 because the federation refused to accept three foreign players in one team (Leclerc wanted to acquire theHungarian star Zoltán Varga but he had already the maximum number of two foreigners in his team). But Marseille decided, instead of following Leclerc against the league, to fire him.[4] Then followed an era of crisis with Marseille only winning a Coupe de France in 1976 and being relegated to the second division, where they played with a bunch of young local players: the Minots who allowed the team to return back to First division in 1984. Éric Di Meco was one of them. Return to success Marseille returned to the top flight in 1996 with backing from Adidas's owner Robert Louis-Dreyfus. He chose Rolland Courbis as coach, signed Fabrizio Ravanelli, Laurent Blanc, and Andreas Köpke, and Marseille finished 11th for his return. For the 1998–99 season, the team celebrated their centenary and built a team of stars: Robert Pirès, Florian Maurice, and Christophe Dugarry, culminating in a second place finish in the French championship, behind Bordeaux and an appearance in the UEFA Cup Final in 1999, losing to Parma. Courbis left the team in November 1999, after a poor start to the season. The closest Marseille got to another trophy was when they reached the UEFA Cup Final in 2004, impressively beating Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk, Internazionale, Liverpool, and Newcastle Unitedalong the way. But they were beaten in the final by newly-crowned Spanish champions Valencia CF and once again fans were forced to continue waiting for the next trophy to come along. In 2005, Marseille succeeded in winning the Intertoto Cup, beating the likes of Lazio and Deportivo La Coruña in doing so, and earning another shot at the UEFA Cup. In January 2007, there was negotiation between Dreyfus and Jack Kachkar, a Canadian doctor and businessman (CEO of pharmaceutical company Inyx), about selling the club. As Jack Kachkar took too much time to buy the team, Robert Louis-Dreyfus decided on 22 March 2007 not to sell to the Canadian businessman. Another close call to glory was in the French Cup final against Sochaux in May 2007. However, they lost on penalties after a 2–2 draw after extra time, to the disappointment of everyone linked with the club, but they soon wiped all that disappointment away by qualifying for the 2007–08 UEFA Champions League group stage, after securing 2nd place with a game to go. In the Champions League, Marseille became the first French team to win at Anfield when they beat 2007 runners-up Liverpool 1–0, and the team took 6 out of 6 points from their opening two games. They only drew one more match, and in a winner-takes-all final group game they lost 4–0 to Liverpool, who became the first English team to win at the Stade Vélodrome. Marseille, coming third in the Champions League Group A, then joined the UEFA Cup. Marseille finished the 2008–09 season with a second place finish in Ligue 1, following a tight race with Girondins de Bordeaux for the title. This earned them direct entry into the group stages of the UEFA Champions League, their third consecutive season in the competition. Marseille won the 2010 Coupe de la Ligue Final beating Bordeaux 3–1 at the Stade de France in March 2010. This was their first major title since their Champions League triumph 17 years earlier. Two months later, Marseille won their first league championship for 18 years with two games to spare after beating Rennes3–1.[10][11] Marseille defeated PSG on penalties to win the 2010 Trophée des Champions at Stade 7 Novembre in Rades, Tunisia before the season began. Marseille then became the first team to win back-to-back Coupe de la Ligue successes when they won the 2011 edition by beating Montpellier HSC 1–0 on 23 April. Before that, they qualified for the last 16 of the UEFA Champions League for the first time since their historic success, but lost 2–1 at Old Trafford to Manchester United and also set a Champions League record by thrashing MSK Zilina 7–0 in what was the biggest away win in the competition's history. In 2011, Marseille lost the Ligue 1 championship title but qualified for the UEFA Champions League for the fifth time in a row, a club record. On 27 July 2011, Marseille won the 2011 Trophée des Champions title by beating LOSC Lille Métropole 5–4 at Stade de Tanger in Morocco. The result was significant as OM were 3–1 down with 5 minutes to go, only to embark on a remarkable comeback which saw 5 goals scored in the last five minutes with Andre Ayew scoring a hat-trick. Rivalries Le Classique PSG-OM or OM-PSG, often referred to as Le Classique (The Classic) is a football match that is contested between Paris Saint-Germain (PSG) and Olympique de Marseille. The term Classique is modeled on the El Clásico, which is contested between Real Madrid and Barcelona. Like all the game's major rivalries, the antipathy between Paris Saint-Germain and Marseille extends outside the pitch. The so-called French clásico has a historical, cultural and social importance that makes it more than just a football game, pitching capital against province and "Provence" and the chosen ones of French football against its enfants terribles(terrible children). With PSG being located in the north in the French capital and Marseille located along the Mediterranean coast, the rivalry is often referred to as "the North versus the South." PSG and Marseille are the only French clubs to have won European trophies, having won the UEFA Cup Winners' Cup in 1996 and the UEFA Champions Leaguein 1993 respectively, and were the two dominant forces before the emergence of Lyon at the beginning of the 21st century. However, despite their recent ups and downs, PSG and l'OM remain, along with Saint-Étienne, the French clubs with the most faithful and passionate fan base, giving the country's biggest match a special atmosphere. Stadium From 1904 to 1937, Marseille played at the Stade de l'Huveaune. The club were the owner of the venue, unlike their current stadium. L'Huveaune, a time named "Stade Fernand Buisson" in honour of a former rugby player of the club who became deputee was renovated at the beginning of the twenties, thanks to supporter's financial help. It had a capacity of 15,000. After 1937, l'OM used this venue under Marcel Leclerc's presidency in order to compel the city of Marseilleto lower the rent of Stade Vélodrome and during the renovation of Vélodrome for Euro 1984, during the 1982/83 season. The stadium again underwent redevelopment in time for the 1998 World Cup and was transformed into an immense ground composed of two Curva ends (Virage Nord and Virage Sud – North Curve and South Curve) which house the supporters groups as well as the main stand, Jean Bouin, and the imposing Ganay stand. Today, the team regularly fills their impressive home, the Stade Vélodrome, which seats 60,013. The municipality will cover the stadium and increase its capacity to 67,000 in order to host the Euro 2016 games. Before the start of each home game the song Jump by Van Halen is heard. When a goal is scored by Marseille in their home matches the song Come with Meby Puff Daddy is played. Badge Club founder René Dufaure de Montmirail drew inspiration from his personal seal, which featured interlaced letters "D" and "M", to create the club's first badge. The club's motto, "Droit au but", dates from the days when the club's main sport was rugby, under the name "Football Club de Marseille". The original badge featured an ornate letter "M" superimposed over an "O", with the club motto draped across the glyph. The logo persisted for three decades, until 1935, when an art deco shield was adopted, with a simple "M" encased within the "O". In 1972, Olympique redesigned its logo, this time preferring a complex "M" letterform. In 1986, the club re-adopted its first badge; the logo evolved slightly over the next few decades, gaining a star in 1993 to commemorate the club's UEFA Champions League trophy. To commemorate the club's 100th anniversary in 1999, a variant featuring a golden "O" and a turquoise "M" was used; a similar 110th anniversary logo was used during the 2009–2010 season. The most recent form was revealed on 17 February 2004; the "O" and "M" are rendered as a single unit in turquoise without shading or borders, and the logo is capped by the golden star and sits above the club motto, also rendered in gold. Supporters the atmosphere in the Stade Vélodrome is created by the dominance of OM's own supporters who are housed in the Curva style ends behind the goals. Virage Nord-Patrice de Peretti The North Curve is home to the Yankee Nord Marseille, Marseille Trop Puissant, Fanatics, and Dodgers supporters associations who buy up the tickets at the start of each season and sell them on to their members. The Virage Nord is situated next to the away enclosure, which is protected by high fences. In 2002, the Virage Nord was officially given the name of Patrice de Peretti (1972–2000), the late founder and leader of the supporters group Marseille Trop Puissant. In 2010, the third kit of OLympique was a tribute to MTP, with the red, yellow and green colours of Africa, symbols of this left-wing curva. Virage Sud Chevalier de la roze As with the Virage Nord, the South Curve is controlled by supporter's associations with the Commando Ultras 1984 and the South Winners dominating the central section and Amis de l'OM and Club Central des Supporteurs filling the remaining sections of the stand. The 2007/2008 third shirt of OM was a tribute to South Winners fans whose colours are orange, as they are traditionally left winged fans. Livorno – AEK – Marseille There is a strong relationship between AS Livorno, AEK Athens, and Olympique Marseille. Marseille fans often lift banners and create choreography in support of the fellow teams. Honours Marseille's tally of nine French championships is second only to AS Saint-Étienne's total of ten. Marseille also have the record in Coupe de France titles (with 10). Marseille have achieved two Championship and Cup "Doubles" (in 1972 and 1989). They are the only French club to win the UEFA Champions League, in 1993. National titles *'Division 1/Ligue 1'[19] **''Winners (9) :'' 1936–37, 1947–48, 1970–71, 1971–72, 1988–89, 1989–90, 1990–91, 1991–92, 2009–10 *Division 2 **''Winners (1) :'' 1994–95 *'Coupe de France' **''Winners (10 – record) :'' 1923–24, 1925–26, 1926–27, 1934–35, 1937–38, 1942–43, 1968–69, 1971–72, 1975–76, 1988–89 *'Coupe de la Ligue' **''Winners (2) :'' 2009–10, 2010–11 *'Challenge des champions/Trophée des Champions' [20] **''Winners (3) :'' 1971, 2010, 2011 *Coupe Charles Drago **''Winners (1) :'' 1957 *Championnat de France Amateurs **''Winners (1) :'' 1929 *Championnat de France USFSA **''Runners-up (1) :'' 1919 Regional titles *'South-East DH Championship' **''Winners (4) :'' 1927, 1929, 1930, 1931 **''Runners-up (4) :'' 1921, 1922, 1924, 1925 *'Coastline USFSA Championship' **''Winners (7) :'' 1903, 1904, 1905, 1906, 1907, 1908, 1919 **''Runners-up (6) :'' 1909, 1910, 1911, 1912, 1913, 1914 International titles *'UEFA Champions League' **''Winners (1) :'' 1992–93 **''Runners-up (1) :'' 1990–91 *'UEFA Cup/Europa League' **''Runners-up (2) :'' 1998–99, 2003–04 *'UEFA Intertoto Cup' **''Winners (1) :'' 2005 Youth titles *Coupe Gambardella **''Winners (1) :'' 1979 *'French Under 16 championship' **''Winners (3) :'' 1979, 2008, 2009 Notable players The following players have won the Ballon d'Or whilst playing for Olympique de Marseille: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/France Jean-Pierre Papin – 1991 European Golden Shoe The following players have won the European Golden Shoe whilst playing for Olympique de Marseille: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Croatia Josip Skoblar (44 goals) – 1971 Other players For a list of all notable players, see List of Olympique de Marseille players.For a list of all Marseille players with a Wikipedia article, see Category:Olympique de Marseille players. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Olympique_de_Marseille&action=edit&section=27 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Olympique_de_Marseille&action=edit&section=19 edit Category:French Teams Category:Football Clubs Category:Football